The Doctors Grand-daughter
by AnnieJames14
Summary: When Bradly Moore enters a city called, "City of Knight" he meets a young woman. Little does he know that they're more alike and ever. ((Re-write. K for some language.))
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Doctor Who" all that rights go to BBC.**_

* * *

It was around sunset when Bradly Moore wandered into the newly funded city. The season was already Autumn, Bradly stopped and felt the sun rays against his new form. It was a new feeling inside and out, everything about him was...different. His hair, his voice, his face. He inhaled the fresh air until his lungs felt weak. Bradly felt Fall was about the only season he could think. He continued to walk through the park hands stuffed into his pockets, watching the leaves being blown off of their branches, scattering around the free air and ground. He came to an arched tree way with benches all along the sides, he gazed up at the arched tree's, the way they intertwined with each other fascinated him. He studied the tree's branches until he saw a girl sitting on one of the benches. A girl with, perfect blonde curly hair, light brown eyes and reading glasses. She was with, at his guess, a friend. She had red shoulder length hair, green eyes, she also had reading glasses. He was awestruck at the sight of the blonde, the two were reading "Hunger Games: Mockingjay" a book Bradly only heard about recently. People are makin' a big fuss about that book. Don't know what the big deal is, Bradly thought. The blond headed one looked up quickly at him with narrowed eyes. He cleared his throat and nodded once in her direction. "Is there something I can help you with?" Asks the red head. The blonde kept her eyes on him as if in thought. "I uh...no-yes! Yes actually," He says sounding unsure. "Where am I?" He asks them, more so directed to the blonde. "City of Knight." Said the blonde one.

"City of Knight, eh?" Said Bradly curiously before extending his hand to the blonde. "I'm Bradly, by the way. Bradly Moore." He states.  
"Janet." She says in response shaking his hand with a slim smile.

"Janey," The red head whispered. "Come on. Let's go somewhere else. I don't trust him." She tells Janet.

Janet seemed to trust him though, even though she couldn't explain it, she did. At her guess, there was something about him that made he and her alike. But what? He looked normal, but yet, as dose she. Janet looked to her red headed friend and shook her head as she looked back to Bradly. "I trust him," She states simply. "Sorry, this is my friend, Allie." Janet added motioning to her friend beside her.  
"Pleasure." Said Bradly with a charmed smile.  
"You must be new around here...?" Asked Allie.

"Is it that obvious?" He chuckled.

"Sort of? Normally people that are from the city know it corner to corner within two days."

"Well then. Yeah, I'm new." He nodded with a chuckle.

"Welcome to the city, Bradly." Allie says forcing a trusting smile.

Bradly nodded once and turned his attention back to Janet. She smiled kindly and stood up along with Allie, "Allie and I were just about to get some coffee. Would you like to join us?" She asks. "No, I shouldn't." Bradly replies.  
"Look, you're new. The least Allie and I could do is show you to the coffee house. Besides, it might be fun having you around for the day." Janet says closing her book. Allie didn't trust him still, actually, she was surprised that Janet invited him along and trusted him so easily. Let alone liked him. She didn't have to ask to see it, she could just tell. - Bradly kindly accepted the offer and let Janet lead the way. He stood in the back next to Allie awkwardly. He already knew that Allie had an off feeling about him, he didn't blame her. After-all, he wasn't from Earth. Hell, he was a complete stranger to them. But, that'll change in time. Allie looked up at Bradly and noticed a complete height difference. She was actually quiet stunned to see how much taller he really was to her. "Tall fella. Perfect." She muttered under her breath. Janet and Bradly chose to ignore the statement. Once they reached the coffee shop, Bradly opened the door for the two with yet another charming like smile. Allie, of course, had her eyes narrowed on him, watching him carefully. He knew that look she kept giving him was a sign of, "Bud, stay the HELL away from her or I'll shove something down your throat!" He had gotten the look plenty of times before. Bradly chose to ignore the look and continued into the coffee shop. "Well, this is it." Janet said motioning the shop.

"Thanks, for somewhat of a tour." Bradly joked with a chuckle.

"Sure thing," She responded extending her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Moore."

Bradly shook his head and chuckled lightly again, "It's just, Bradly."

"Alright then. Well, it's been a pleasure nonetheless."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime..?" Janet smiled lightly.

Allie rolled her eyes walking to a table and saying nothing. Janet and Bradly both looked at her curiously before turning their attention back to each other.

"Yeah. Defiantly." Bradly replied.

"Good." Janet said with a nod biting her lip.

Without another word, Janet walked over to join Allie. Bradly stood at the front counter looking around the place. Before long, he had his coffee, and a place to sit. Every now and again Bradly would glance over at Janet and notice she was already looking over at him.

At the end of the day, Bradly went home and found the Marley - his dog - had been waiting for him. Marley jumped up and tackled him to the floor as he entered. "Alright, alright, what's all the excitement about?" He asked petting between Marley's ears. Suddenly he heard a familiar woman's voice say, "I would have thrown a welcome party but you don't have very many friends."

* * *

_**AN: The end. ._. No, not really. xP **_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting again

Bradly stood up with a chuckle and walked towards her, "Hello to you too, Liliauna." He states grabbing a bottle of water from behind her. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Found a new place to stay I see?" She questions looking around. "Yeah, one day here and poof, I have a place to stay," He says opening the water bottle. "How did you manage to find me this time? Tracking device? Credit card? What?" He asks sitting on a table. "Does it matter how I found you?" Liliauna asks crossing her arms. Bradly took a moment to take a drink of the water, "Yeah, kinda!" He says through small swallows. "You've managed to find me within two days since I left L.A, how the hell do you keep finding me?" He questions, demanding an answer. "Call it a keen sense." Liliauna says running her fingers along the counters boredly. "Well, your "Keen sense" is starting to freak me out." Bradly tells Liliauna with a small glare. "No surprise there. You really haven't changed much, have you? Still easy to scare, I'm sure, too." She states smirking slightly to the left. Bradly rolled his eyes and forces himself off of the table, "Why is it you come to me this time? World crises? An old woman corrupting space and time?" Bradly asks randomly walking towards Marley. "Your brother, is why I came to you again." She tells him hesitantly. Bradly instantly froze, he said nothing. His mind raced through old memories. One in particular stands out. "What about, John?" He questions. "He's coming for you again." Liliauna sighed heavily walking over to stand beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Again? When has he ever stopped?" Bradly scoffed. "Look, I have a team put together. We'll watch over you. And catch him if he comes." She says. "Yeah, you've said that, what..? Five times over the past two years? He's not going to stop. And you're not going to catch him. It's as simple as that."

"What makes you think we won't catch him...this time?" She questions then thinks over her question.

"I'll say this the nicest way possible. Your "team" is a bunch of nut-brain idiots."

"That was the nicest way?" Liliauna questioned holding back a laugh.

"Okay, so, maybe not that nice." Bradly replied.

"I'm serious, Bradly. What makes you think we won't actually catch him this time?"

Bradly turned to face her with a smirk and began mocking her, "Hmm, call it a keen sense."

"Oh, Ha. Ha!" Liliauna crossed her arms.

Bradly chuckled and reached down and begun to pet Marley. Liliauna sighed and sat in a chair watching Bradly begin playing around with Marley. "You really should be thinking about this, Bradly. He could kill you in a heart beat. You know that."

"Liliauna, if he wanted me dead. I would be already."

"You know just as well as I do that he'd rather stab the life out of you rather than himself. He's revengeful not suicidal." Liliauna states leaning back into her seat.

"Technically it would be suicide if he tried to kill me because he's trying just as hard to kill himself to kill me."

"You know what I mean!" She suddenly shouted at him with a glare.

"Well, there's no need to get snappy about it." He chuckled.

"You're not taking this seriously, Bradly!"

"I am to. Just, less seriously than you are. Look, it's like I said, if he wanted me dead, I would be already."

"Fine. Leave me to figure this out on my own with the team then. I shouldn't even be talking to you about this anyways." Liliauna mumbled.

"Look, give me a few days to get settled down," He said walking over to sit on the arm of the chair Liliauna is sitting in. "Then we'll talk about this. Alright?" He grinned questioningly. Liliauna could only sigh and nod, "Fine. But, don't come looking for me when he show's up in the middle of the night."

"Fine." He says sarcastically like she does.

Liliauna smiled lightly pushing him off the arm of the chair. Marley rushed over to Bradly as he just laid on the floor and licked his face. "Oh, o-okay. That's enough," Bradly chuckled trying to get Marley to back away. "Th-That's enough." Soon enough, Bradly couldn't breath he was laughing so hard. Liliauna, laughed quietly to himself and pulled Marley off of Bradly.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Allie came over to Janet's house and flopped down on the couch. "Seriously Janey, what's going on with you and that Snadly guy." Allie said obviously annoyed with Brad. Janet rolled her eyes.

"Allie, first off: its BRAD. His name is BRADLY. Second, I don't know I just trust him. There's something about him that I like and I connect with him." Janet said being slightly harsh to her. Janet and Allie had been friends ever since they were kids. Allie and Janet knew each other better than anyone. One time, when Allie had gotten into an argument with her boyfriend, she had been there for her. They weren't sisters, that was for sure, however, when together they were nearly inseparable. Allie then pulled out her notebook and focused her mind into her studies. Which both her and Janet knew she hated.

Allie was studying to become a Doctor. A medical doctor. A Doctor of Medicine. However, when the word 'Doctor' came into a conversation, a different idea popped into her head. Unknown to anyone but Janet herself, she was an alien. Not just any alien. A Time Lord, or as the female version was called, a Time Lady. Janet was one of the few Time Lords from the planet Galifrey. Galifrey was a beautiful planet, but now it was gone. Destroyed in the Great Time War.

Janet stood up as Allie was engulfed into her music, blocking out any excess noise by having her headphone's in her ear, Janet walked up to her bedroom and pulled out her sonic screwdriver and pressed a button in such a way, it was almost like Morse Code. It was a signal to her Grandfather. The Doctor, The Oncoming Storm. The time had come that Allie knew te truth about her and her background. As Janet came down the stairs Allie was just packing her orange book and her pale white binder into her yellow over the shoulder bag and looked up at Janet.

"What's up Janey? Why'd you go off like that?" Allie asked confused and worried. Wanting to cut to the chase, Janet walked over to the edge of the blue couch that Allie was sitting on and sat next to her.

"Allie, I'm not a human being." Janet said being totally serious. All Allie did in response was let out a laugh.

"Your joshing me! Wh-What are you some form of Alien?" Allie said still laughing, soon her laughing was slowed to a stop as Janet was glaring at her being totally serious. "Janey, I mean...come on...there's no such thing as aliens."

As Allie said those six words, a whirring, no whooshing noise came from outside. Soon the door flung opened and a man, who was YET AGAIN taller than Allie walked inside. He had brown spikey hair and wore a brown pinstripe suit and red converse shoes. Allie couldn't help but notice how strikingly handsome he was. The man walked over and hugged Janet, not caring about Allie at that moment. The man, after hugging Janet turned and looked at Allie and grinned.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

* * *

_**AN: Thank you to a friend who helped me with this ending! :D It really fit. :) **_


	3. Chapter 3: My Grandfather

Janet smiled lightly and nodded to the Doctor, "Hey Grandpa." Janet laughed. "Oi, don't call me that. It makes me feel...old," Says the Doctor shuddering after the word "old" then stopped suddenly realizing that it wasn't just him and Janet in the room. "Oi, who's this?" He questioned looking to Allie studying her head to toe. "Grandpa," Janet said teasingly "this is my friend Allie. Allie this is my grandfather." Janet said motioning for them both to step closer and greet each other, but Allie was frozen. Not even a breath escaped her mouth. She had heard stories, but this was beyond different, she didn't think she'd actually get to meet him let alone think he was real but that's changed. The Doctor stepped forward extending his hand to Allie, "Pleasure, ms. Allie," He said. Allie finally snapped out of her frozen state and shook his hand lightly. "T-The pleasure is all mine, Doctor." Allie replied. The Doctor pauses and looks back to Janet with his eyebrows raised. He walked over to her and circled her once before stopping in front of her with a curious look on his face.

"...Something wrong?" Janet questioned raising her eyebrows herself. "Who's the boy!?" He suddenly busted aloud. So loud and so quick Janet was afraid the neighbors might have heard. "Boy? What...boy?" Janet asked looking and sounding confused. "Bradly...?" Allie chimed in again questioningly. "The guy that Janet and I ran into this afternoon?" She continued. The Doctor snapped his fingers and nodded pointing to Allie, "Exactly!" He says with a smile looking back to Janet. "The _guy _is Bradly. He was new in town so I showed him around," Janet crossed her arms knowing what her grandfather was up to. "is there something wrong with that?" She continued. Allie and The Doctor took a quick glimpse at each other before laughing. The Doctor paused and wiped a tear from laughing so hard away and wrapping an arm around Janet, "No, there's nothing. Absolutely nothing wrong with that my dear." He said clearing his throat. "Does he seem like a...nice fellow..?" He asked but his tone gave a hint as if he already knew that he was a "nice fellow" but, nobody seemed to mind it. It seemed that the question was directed to both Allie and Janet because The Doctors eyes looked between them both looking for an answer. "Oh," Janet finally says, "yes. He's..a considerably a nice fellow. Even though I hardly know him." She says looking to her grandfather with an obvious look. But, the look on her grandfathers gave her a hint that she was sure to find out if he was a "considerably nice fellow."

"Great then! You should be alright here then, I suppose," Says the Doctor straitening his suit, "I should be going then." He adds before pulling Janet into a hug. "Bye, Grandpa. Thanks for coming." Janet says pulling away after a moment. The Doctor gives Janet a smile and then nods to Allie. After all the goodbye's, The Doctor left in the large blue police box with Allie knew he called the T.A.R.D.I.S. which she was excited to see even it was for just a few moments.

Once Janet's grandfather was gone, Janet turned to Allie and crossed her arms with a slight smirk, "Well?" She says motioning for Allie to walk inside the house before she does. "Okay, okay," says Allie, already knowing where she's going with this conversation. "I believe you! Timelord and Timeladies do exist. Oh my God, I'm so sorry for ever doubting you!" Allie exclaims with a laugh. All Janet could do is laugh and shut the door behind her as they both entered, one after the other. "Oh my God, he's real! I didn't think he was real. Holy crap!" Allie continued. "Alright, alright. You have to _promise_ you won't tell _anybody_. Understood?" She says turning the mood from "Oh my God this is happening?!" to complete and utter seriousness, and Allie understood perfectly. "Yeah, of course!" Allie nodded, "But, still! Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Allie questioned, her smile fading slightly. She knew Janet wouldn't keep anything from her. If she did it was only for a little while. "I just couldn't tell you earlier." Janet said simply shrugging her arms. And, oddly enough, even though Allie really wanted to know why Janet didn't tell her sooner Allie nodded and let the subject drop before...

"Do you think Bradly's a Timelord?" Allie asked. This brought out Janet's full attention onto the subject, "Uhm, well, he could be one..? There's really no telling. I mean, not unless you get close enough to hear his heart beat." She said. This made Allie's head spin in confusion, she shook her head and blinked a few times, "Wait. What does his heart beat have to do with him being a Timelord?" She questioned trying to make sense of it.  
"Well, if he's a Timelord then he should have two heart beats," Janet said before reaching into Allie's backpack - which Allie was totally cool with her doing so - and brought out her stethoscope and handed the ear piece end to Allie. "Here. Listen." Janet continued and put the end of the stethoscope on her chest. Allie hesitantly put the ear pieces in and listened to one heart beat then another as Janet moved the end of the stethoscope to another side of her chest. "That's just...awesome!" Allie said taking the ear pieces out. Janet only laughed and handed the stethoscope back to Allie.

"So," Allie continued stuffing the stethoscope. "You can't tell who is and who isn't a Timelord without getting close enough to hear a double heart beat..?" She asks with somewhat of a frown. "Right. Unless they carry a 'Fob Watch' around. Then it's kinda obvious." Janet says with a hint of sarcasm. Allie laughed and nodded, "Right. Well, I think it's time for me to go. You know, school, tests, studying. Same ol' boring stuff." Says Allie slinging her back-pack over her shoulder. Janet nodded and yawned lightly, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I need to get to bed anyway." Janet says as Allie walks towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Asks Allie as she opens the door. Janet nods,"Yeah. Tomorrow." She replies. Allie nods and smiles lightly as she walks out of the house with Janet shutting the door behind her.

* * *

_**AN: I think I'll stop here. For now. Um, if I made any mistakes, just tell me. :) Kay. **_


	4. Chapter 4: All In The Past (Part one)

"So," Liliauna says scratching between Marley's ears. "Does she remember anything?" She continues questioningly. This hit Bradly like a bat to the stomach, just as he was setting things out to make his dinner. He slowly made himself stand strait closing the fridge door after grabbing the eggs.

_"Together forever, you and I. Do you promise?" Asks a young brunette woman with a smile and warm look in her eyes. All Bradly could do was smile and nod, " I promise. Always and forever." _

"Bradly, snap out of it!" Liliauna says as if she had been trying to get his attention for the past few minutes. "What? Oh, right," he starts as he shakes his head clear of the memory. "She doesn't show any signs of remembering anything." He replied in a regretting tone. But, one thing Liliauna knows its sometimes, memories are made to be remembered. And the device that Liliauna's unit sometimes uses doesn't clear the 'victims' mind fully, so, some memories seep through a tiny whole in the mind and cause problems. The thought about the full mind sweep failing makes Liliauna concerned, "Are you sure?" She asks standing and walking to Bradly. "Yeah," he nodded. "I'm sure." But the tone in his voice convinced Liliauna otherwise.

"Right, well. I think its time for me to get going. I have paper work to get after." She says walking to the door. Bradly nodded and watched as she exited before plopping into a chair. He sighed and Marley put his head on Bradly's knee and looked up at him with his almost pleading eyes. "What?" Bradly finally gives into asking. Marley made his way to the phone and sat there until Bradly came to the phone and picked up the wireless set. "Just what do you want me to do with this?" Marley looked up at him with an obvious look in his eyes. "Marley, its been a day, she's not going to answer. Even if she did it would get awkward." He says walking away from the phone setting the wireless set down, but just as Bradly was four steps away from the phone set, Marley growled lightly and barked until Bradly came back and stood at the phone set again. Bradly only smirked and moved his foot away from the area, Marley begun to growl lowly until Bradly moved his foot back, he continued to do this four more times until Bradly again gave in.

"You know what? Fine. I'll call her, but she's not going to answer." Bradly told Marley while taking a slim piece of paper from his pocket that Janet had slipped to him secretly after leaving the cafe. He hesitated but eventually dialed her number. "H-Hello?" Janet asked with a struggling tone. "Uhm, Janet..?"

"Yeah," she replies after a loud banging noise. "Who is this?" She questioned. "Bradly. Um, is this...a bad time?" He asked after hearing the bang over the phone. "No!" She yelled. "Um, I mean, no. This couldn't be a more perfect time," She says in a calmer tone. "Whats up?" It took Bradly a minute but he finally figured out why Marley wanted him to call Janet. "Er, I was wondering that if you weren't to busy, if you wanted to come to dinner?" He asks. Jane laughed, "That sounds great. Where?"

"My place..?" He says before taking a glance around his house and realizing that its all packed in with boxes. "Sounds good. Just give me the address and tell me when to be there." She says, Bradly could tell she was smiling. Bradly did just that, gave her an address and a time, then hung up after she did. Now he just needs to make sure that his place is cleaned up before she makes it over. "Dammit, now what Marley?" He asks and Marley begins making his way to the back room. Bradly shook his head and picked up a few boxes and walked to the back room, "Marley, sometimes I could swear you were a human in a past life." He says before setting the boxes down.

* * *

_**Okay, I think I'll stop here. I know it's short and I didn't do too much explaining but I will next chapter. Until then, this is where I stop. Thanks for reading. Bye now. :) **_


	5. Chapter 5: All In The Past (Part two)

Bradly was just finishing putting things up and cleaning when his doorbell rang, he straitened his hair and his shirt then opened the door. Standing outside was Janet, but she wasn't alone she was with a friend. Allie. Bradly chuckled stiffly and managed a grin, "Uh, hey. Come in." He says opening the door more. Janet and Allie stepped in, "I know I should have asked you if Allie could join me, but she was with me when you called and I couldn't just leave her alone at the house." Janet apologized but Bradly waved it off. "It's okay. Really," he says stepping into the kitchen. Allie stood stiffly in a corner watching every move Bradly made. "It's a good thing I made more than I originally planned to, I guess then." Bradly said with an amused tone, Janet only laughed lightly. Allie felt just slightly excluded from the whole thing, she knew she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place but still. So, Allie couldn't help it, she had to know more about Bradly. Where he came from, if he had some form of a past that Janet should know about now before it got too late, but Allie didn't want to get into that information yet. What she really wanted to know was if she could find any clues that Janet was talking about to Bradly being a Timelord. So, she slowly slipped away from the chatter crew and decided to investigate the house. This action made Allie feel like she was in a horror movie, where the best friend was about to stumble onto something that she shouldn't have then became a murder victim of the so called love interest while the next victim was in the next room sitting awkwardly on the couch not knowing or hearing whats going on. But, luckily for Allie she doesn't get _that _kind of feeling from Bradly, but she's not going to let her guard down. All the thought about Bradly being a murderer made Allie nervous so she quickly went into the back room shutting and locking the door behind her. After she turns around she almost knocks over a stack of boxes, but she manages to keep them from falling over. "That would've been a disaster." She mutters to herself before looking through an opened box next to the door, where she finds a journal. She opens it to a random page and is shocked by what it has to say. The date is what shocked her the most, "_June eighth, 1934." _Allie couldn't say anything. She couldn't believe that she and Janet was hanging around a man over a hundred years old that looked to be almost thirty possibly just slightly younger. But, that wasn't the only thing that shocked Allie, obviously. The journal mentioned a woman by the name of Janet Melody Pond Song, which just happened to be Janet's full name.

This was it! This was the proof she needed! But, knowing Janet like she did she would probably just brush it off as the journal being something from a great great uncle or grandfather that died and his journal was passed down after he died and that Bradly was named after this said person. Allie needed more evidence. A photo from a certain timeline, would do just fine. So, Allie dug deeper into the box until she found a whole unopened package that was wrapped in a brown paper with a cute little pink bow to decorate it. Attached to the bow was a little tag that said, "To my dearest Janet. Use it well." _Use it well? _Allie thought curiously. It was a tiny little thing, Allie could only smile at how cute the whole thing looked so she set it next to her and continued to search for more evidence. "You shouldn't be going through things that aren't yours." A voice said from behind her. It sounded so much like Bradly voice. "W-Who's there?" She asked as she stood and looked around the room. Suddenly, from around a pile of boxes stood a man. _Bradly? _Allie asked herself practically squinting to get a better look at him, _No, his eyes...they're different. _She thought to herself. But, the man looked so much like him. The blonde slightly spiked in the front hair-due, the body structure, his face, it's all his same. All but his eyes, which were a brighter green and hazel than Bradly's.

"You shouldn't be in here," The man told her approaching her with a cold smirk. "Especially alone." He continued grabbing her by the throat and throwing her against the wall. "Tell Bradly that his older brother is back and ready for him when he decides to let reality set in." He demands squeezing her throat tighter. The noise that was created made Bradly come to the door of the room and try to unlock it, "Allie! Allie open the door!" Janet yelled as Bradly tried busting the door down with his shoulder. "Ja-Janey." Allie struggled but the man that said to be Bradly's older brother wouldn't let go, not even after Allie managed to kick him in the chest a few times. "Allie!" Janet yelled again but things were starting to echo for Allie so she couldn't hardly understand what was being said by anyone anymore. After hitting the door with his shoulder for the fourth time Bradly managed to get the door open. Bradly quickly entered and the man suddenly let go of Allie letting her fall to the floor, "Hello brother." He said to Bradly keeping the cold smirk on his face. "John." Bradly glared and frowned as his brother snapped his fingers and suddenly disappeared.

Janet was already at Allie's side when Bradly turned around. Bradly walked over and helped Janet stand her up as she tried catching her breath, "Who was that asshole?" Allie managed to ask looking up at Bradly, who hesitated but eventually said, "My brother." Janet and Allie both looked curious, but didn't ask any questions. Janet took Allie into the living room while Bradly tried cleaning up what he thought he had in boxes, after that he walked to the living room and sat next to Allie, "Did he...say anything to you?" He questioned suddenly as if expecting there to be something. But all Allie did was nod. "Could you tell me?"Allie hesitated and sighed heavily, "He...he said "Tell Bradly that his older brother is back and ready for him when he decides to let reality set in." "  
"Let reality set in? What's that supposed to mean?" Janet asked looking at Bradly with a warm concerned look. When Bradly looked to Janet he was instantly reminded of someone of the past but he quickly snapped out of it, "Nothing. It means nothing. I have to apologize for my brother, he's-." Bradly paused searching for the right word to use in this situation. "Mentally unstable? A crazy murderer? Someone that tried to kill me!" Allie suggested. Janet frowned and slapped Allie on the arm lightly, "Allie."  
"What!? It's true! His brother is mentally unstable! And we don't know for sure if Bradly is the same!" She replied storming out of the house.  
Janet only frowned more and sighed heavily before standing, "I'm sorry about Allie, she get;s like this when she's under stress."  
"No, it's totally okay. I understand. And she's right about John, he's mentally unstable. I've been meaning to get him admitted to some place but he's been hiding from me." Bradly managed to say. He felt bad about lying to Janet, but it was for her own safety. Actually, after all this, since John now knew where Bradly was, he shouldn't even be talking to her. Janet shook her head, "Still. I'm sorry about her." Bradly stuffed his hands into his pockets and just nodded, even though he knew he should be the one apologizing for John's behavior. "She's wrong about you, you know?" Janet says after a minute's pause. "I know you're not a bad guy. You wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. Wouldn't keep secrets." She continued. Now Bradly felt really guilty but managed to keep it hidden. Nothing else was said, Janet stood on her toes and kissed Bradly's cheek before leaving.

Bradly only smiled lightly before walking into the back room and grabbing the wrapped package, then flopping down in a chair in the living room and covering his face after staring at the package for a few minutes. Marley, who had been outside all this time, came through the doggy door and noticed Bradly, he slowly started to make his way over to him and sat beside the chair, "What am I going to do, Marley? I can't keep this secret forever. Sooner or later, I'm going to have to tell her," He says rubbing his eyes. "I'll have to tell her that she's the girl I fell in love with in 1934." He continues. Marley only looks to the package, then whines and lays beside the chair.

* * *

**_AN: Question!: Who wants to know what the wrapped package is? XDD  
Okay, I think that about does this one. :P Bye again. _**

_****If I made any mistakes, tell meh!** **_


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

"Bradly, I came as soon as I could. You okay?" Liliauna asks coming through the door with five men from her unit. Bradly nodded and motioned to his body, "Yep, still in one piece," he says before frowning. "Can't speak for Jan's friend though. John kinda attacked her." He continued. "My God." Was all Liliauna could say. One of the men that was searching the house walked to them then stiffened himself to stand still in front of Liliauna, "House is all clear, ma'am." He says. Liliauna nodded and thanked him before turning her attention back to Bradly, "So, nothing was comprised? She didn't see anything that might've brought back some memories?" She asks sitting Bradly into a chair, "No, nothing. But I think her friend Allie was on to something." He says taking the wrapped package from a nightstand. "What do you mean?" Bradly stood and begun to pace, "The door was locked behind Allie and this," he held the package out to Liliauna to show her. "This was out of its box." He continued. "How do you know that you didn't take it out?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. "I opened it but I didn't look into it. I promised myself I wouldn't, that I would keep whatever is in there in that box." Bradly replies. "What else was out of box?"

"My journal." He says simply. Bradly kept that journal for one main reason, to remember Janet when he was away. He would stay up all night, just thinking about her and writing to her in his journal. Reminding her how much he loved her, how much he missed her voice. Suddenly, something jerked Bradly back into reality, the sounds of the men from Liliauna's unit trying to fight someone off, his first thought was John. But, it couldn't be. Anything that happens to John happens to Bradly, so if John was getting hit every now and again Bradly would feel it. His thoughts about John being in the house again were proven wrong when he ran into the room where ll the noise was coming from to find that Allie was standing with a gun that she had taken from one of the men in the room. "Damn, this chick must be freakin' Black Widow." Liliauna says as she comes to stand next to Bradly. "I don't know what this does to people like you, but I'll use it if I have to." Allie says keeping her finger well near the trigger. Bradly had to admit, Allie had some extremely great fighting skills that made her look "bad ass" but it was the gun that concerned him more than anything else. He rose his hands slowly in surrender, "Take it easy, Allie. What do you mean by people like me..?" He questions. "You're a Timelord! I know you are, I have proof!" Allie said. This shocked Bradly, but this time he couldn't hide it. "So, what? You're just going to go out into the city and tell everyone that there are aliens here?" Liliauna joked coldly. "Shut it Blondie!" Allie demanded with a glare. Liliauna looked to Bradly jaw almost dropped, "Did she just call me Blondie?!"

"Shut up, Liliauna," Bradly says. "How did you find out?" He asks with a frown. "Your journal. It mentioned Janey. The date was 1934, that would make you over a hundred." Allie tells him, Bradly only nods and slowly made his way into the room, "Seventy-nine." He corrected. "Stay where you are or I'll pull this trigger!" She promised. "You don't want to do that. You don't want someone else's blood on your hands." Bradly says calmly. "How would you know what someone else's blood on your hands feels like!? Are you some kid of murderer like your brother?" Allie demanded answers. Bradly only managed to chuckle and shake his hand, "No. I served in Vietnam. Trust me, I know what its like. And you don't want it." Bradly repeated taking a few more steps closer to Allie, "Give me the gun, Allie. I'll answer all your questions. Just give me the gun." He continued extending his hand, Allie hesitated but gave the gun over to Bradly who took the magazine from the gun and the round that was in the chamber. It was a strange looking bullet to Allie, it was shaped like a normal bullet but it was glowing a deep violet red color. "What do those do?" Asks Allie, Bradlt knew she was referring to the glowing bullet so he kept the bukket from the chamber and walked to Allie, setting it in her hand. "It stops the regeneration process of a Timelords - or ladies - body. Shoot them with this, they're gone within five minutes." Bradly explained. "Have you ever had to use one of these?" She questioned with a frown. "Only when I had to." He replied with a frown.

"Okay, the one question that's jumping around my head is; how is it that you remember Janet, but she doesn't remember you?" Allie asked, her tone now even more curious than before. Suddenly, the mood in the room changed. It was heavier, thicker, and sadder. Bradly didn't want to talk about the subject, not now at least. But, he said that he would answer all of Allie's questions. "Liliauna's unit has this weapon where it can clear someones mind clear of whatever you don't want them to remember. Janet was in danger, so I did what I had to," Bradly explained sadly. "She had to forget who I was in order to be safe." He continued. "Why was Janet in trouble?" Allie asks now even more concerned with Janet's current safety. "My brother was setting out to kill everyone I cared about, everyone I knew. I had already lost my friends. I couldn't loose Janet to. Not by Johns hand. So I wiped her mind clean of me and kept away, still watching her though just to be sure nothing happened, nothing slipped." He answered. "Oh my God! That's terrible but...so romantic!" Allie said wiping a tear from her eye, "Oi, somebody kill me." Liliauna suddenly says. Bradly only chuckled at Allie, "You can't tell Janet about any of this, understand?" Bradly says seriously. Allie nodded and crossed an area over her heart, but secretly kept her fingers crossed behind her back, "Won't tell Janey a word." She says.

"Good. Now answer my question, just how the hell did you manage to take out five extremely well trained men alone? And manage to keep them out for whats been almost ten minutes now..?" Bradly asks with a surprised tone. Allie looked around and laughed as one of the men begun to groan in pain, "I know some people," she replies. One of the men sit up against the wall to try and collect his thoughts, "Some of them actually work for a form of agency." She continues. Bradly only laughs and shakes his head, "Well, they taught you well." He says. "Anyway," says Liliauna with a light glare towards Bradly. "Nothing that was said or done here gets repeated. Is that clear?" She continues strictly. Bradly and Allie nod. "Good. Because, if it is, I will hunt whoever said something down and kill them in their sleep." She says before walking out. "Is she always like that?" Questions Allie looking to Bradly. "Yeah, pretty much. But, its her job so she kinda needs to be like that all the time." Bradly replies. "She's lucky I didn't beat her down after the first sarcastic remark." Allie crossed her arms. "Yeah, I think I'd actually pay to see that fight." Bradly says with a chuckle. "Yeah? Hey, tell me one more thing. Whats in the wrapped package?" She had been wondering about it the whole time after she put it down beside her. Bradly stiffened and cleared his throat, "A pocket watch. A very special pocket watch. It can take you back to any day within a ten year timeline." He tells her. "Oh, sounds nice. Janey would've loved it." Allie nods with a slight smile.

* * *

_**AN: Alrighty then! Hope you enjoyed it. ._. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Telling Janey

After Allie left that afternoon she went strait to Janet's house again. She had the proof she needed, the journal, the gift, and now a confession. But, the question was; how did she begin to explain how she found out that Bradly was a Timelord? Janet's not just going to believe that Bradly up and told Allie that he was a Timelord, it just doesn't work like that. And then another question popped in; how was Allie supposed to tell Janet that she was in love with Bradly seventy-nine years ago when her mind is wiped clean of Bradly during that time? Allie had to come up with something and quick, because now she was standing at Janet's front door, after she rang the door bell Janet came to the door and curiously let Allie step in. "Something up?" Asked Janet losing the door behind her after Allie had entered. There was no way that Allie was going to be able to hold the secret for long so she let it slip, "Brad's a Timelord!" She said quickly. For a moment things were so quiet you could hear the music that someone was playing upstairs, Janet frowned and rose an eyebrow slightly, "And you know this how?" She questioned. Allie reached into her backpack that she had slung over her shoulder and brought out a journal. Bradly's journal. She had quickly slipped into the back room of Bradly's house and stuffed it into her backpack as quickly as she could, that's also when she had to fight off the men from Liliauna's unit. "Open it and look at the date." Allie says handing the journal to Janet. "Where did you get this?" Janet frowned, it looked somewhat like something she's seen before but she couldn't tell. "It doesn't matter. Look inside." Allie insisted and Janet did just that, she opened to the fourth or fifth page and read the date, "July 3rd, 1934," she said aloud before she shook her head, "Allie, this could be-" she stared to continue. "Wait! Before you say "this could be an old family member" look at page eighteen." Allie said. Janet sighed and turned to page eighteen.

_May 14th, 1934. My dearest Janet, _

_Sometimes I could swear I can hear your voice calling me home, smell the very same dish you made the night before I left, feel the very kiss on my lips you gave me that very morning I was sent here to fight. I don't understand it anymore than you, my guess is they needed more brave men to fight for their country. I promise to come home soon, this war cannot last forever. I just hope I'm the same man I was when I left. _

_All my love, Bradly. _

Janet's eyes filled with tears handing the journal back to Allie, but Allie didn't take it back she wanted Janet to see one more thing. "Take this back, I don't want to see anymore of it." Janet said trying to get Allie to take the journal back. "In the back, there's a picture. Look at the back of it. Trust me." Allie said with reassurance. Janet shook her head, "No. Take this back." Janet told Allie. "Not until you take a look at the photo." Janet hesitated but flipped to the back and took the picture from the journal, "Recognize her?" Allie questioned with a tone as if it were obvious. The girl in the picture had long curly brunette hair, a plain dress that came to a little past her knees, and a mans hat that she held in her hand tauntingly towards the camera, she looked happy. Janet blinked and turned the photo over, "Come in one piece, I'll be waiting for you." Janet read aloud this brought a smile to her face. "Please tell me you believe me and that I did the right thing by coming here to show you this." Allie said finally taking Bradly's journal. "I believe you," Janet nodded still smiling at the message on the back of the photo. "I...I remember writing this." She continued rubbing a pain in her head away. Allie didn't know if she should feel guilty or happy that she's reminding Janet of Bradly, after all Bradly wiped her memory for her safety. But, he seemed so upset that Janet didn't remember who he was, she felt as if Bradly was living a life like Leo from "The Vow", his lover doesn't remember him at all and he's not able to return her return her memory.

"It's weird. I can remember writing this but I can't remember who it was for. I mean, obviously it was for Bradly since it was in his journal but I can't remember him ever being around me before writing this or even after." Janet says rubbing her temples. "Don't hurt yourself thinking about it now." Allie says jokingly. Janet sighs and walks to the phone. Allie's heart n to race, "What are you doing?" She asks Janet as she begun to dial. "Calling Bradly and asking him to come over." Janet says blocking the sunlight from her eyes. "What?! No, you can't do that!" Allie says standing, but it was too late to stop her, Bradly had already answered and said he would come over. Then, not even ten minutes later Bradly was at Janet's front door, "Everything okay?" He asks concernfully. "I remember you, or at least I think I do." Janet replied.

Bradly suddenly looked to Allie with a frown, "What did you tell her?" He asks. "I didn't say anything, I showed her." Allie replies crossing her arms. "Do you have any idea what you might've done!?" Bradly snaps at Allie. "Nothing any worse than you hanging around her again!" Allie snapped back with a glare. The two were too busy arguing with each other they didn't even notice that Janet had flopped on the couch, slowly lied her head down against the soft pillows and closed her eyes as tight as she could and stayed like that until a young boy came down the stairs and ran over to her, "Mom!" Said the boy. Bradly paused right as he was in the middle of saying something to Allie and looked at the boy curiously, "Mom..?" Bradly said curiously raising an eyebrow. "Amos, honey go back up stairs." Allie suggested dropping to Janet's level. "Whats wrong with my mom?" Amos questioned with hint of fear in his voice as he moved to let Allie through knowing she would know how to help. "Nothing. She's fine, go up stairs like Allie said." Bradly said awkwardly. But, Amos did as he was told and went upstairs.

"She's okay, right..?" Questioned Allie looking to Bradly with hopeful eyes. Bradly had Allie move over then he checked her pulse, her breathing, and everything seemed to be perfectly normal. "I don't know. Because you showed her that journal there's no telling if she'll be okay." He said as calmly as he could bring himself to say. "How is this my fault again? I was helping her remember you! You should be thanking me!" Allie say, but this only made things worse. "Thanking you for what, Allie?! Possibly killing her?! Or getting her into the same danger she was in a long time ago!? Just why should I be thanking you for that?" Bradly shouted. After that nothing was said, "God, I hope you didn't do any serious damage." Bradly continued lifting Janet up in his arms and carrying her upstairs, Allie followed to open the door. "How could I have done any damage? I just showed her a the journal." Allie says with a slim frown. Bradly carefully lied Janet on her bad and moved small locks of her hair from her face, "Remembering all those thoughts at once can cause damage. I wiped her memory for a reason. Now, slowly remembering all of that is going to be hell for her. I was hoping this wouldn't happen." Bradly said softly.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later though, Bradly." Allie said quietly. Bradly shook his hand and looked to Allie, "Not like this. It would've been better if she let herself remember on her own time." He says. "I didn't mean for this to happen." Allie tells Bradly with a deepening frown. "I know, it's okay. We'll just see how she is when she wakes up." Bradly suggests with a heavy sigh. "Does this mean your brother will come after her again..?" Allie asks. Bradly only plopped himself into a chair beside Janet's bed and looked ahead, "Again? He never stopped but yes. And I'll have to stop him each time he tries to hurt her." Allie nodded slowly, she didn't like it but suddenly she trusted Bradly, knowing that he will never let anything happen to Janet.

Suddenly, Bradly shot up from his chair and held his forearm, Allie could tell that he was keeping himself from making a bunch of noise because he was holding his breath. Allie suddenly ran to Bradly's side and noticed blood trickling from his fingers, running down his arm and onto the floor. "What? Whats happening!?" Allie asked quietly, her voice full of concern. Suddenly, all the struggling stopped, Bradly slowly uncovered his forearm, there carved into his arm was a symbol that looked to be Chinese to Bradly. Allie's heart suddenly became like a flock of birds, scared birds it was racing at a rate she was unable to control, "Does that say what I think it does..?" She asks fearfully. "Death," Bradly nodded. "John's giving me a heads up." He says with a glare.

* * *

**_AN: Okay, welp, this chapters done. :) Hope you liked it. _**

**_**any mistakes, tell me.**_**


	8. Chapter 8: Living Nightmare

_And, that's what true love really is.  
Its not this fairytale. Life that never knows pain.  
But it's two souls facing it together. And diminishing it, with unconditional love._

* * *

Bradly adjusted his position in the chair as he watches over Janet, resting his arm that Allie had wrapped up before she fell asleep on his chest. Sitting in the silence, hearing nothing but crickets below the window sing their songs of the night. Bradly only smiled as he noticed how peaceful Janet looked, he stood quietly and sat at the edge of the bed moving small locks of her blond curly hair from her face, suddenly, Janet jerked awake as if she had been woken from a nightmare. She panted for a breath, Bradly wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest, ignoring the stinging pain in his arm, "Shh, it's okay. It was just a dream. You're okay," He whispered ever so softly. "Go back to sleep." He continued kissing the top of her head carefully. "Stay with me..?" Janet muttered tiredly slowly making herself comfortable against him. "Until the end." He promised and lied beside her. He slowly rose the blanket to sit over her shoulders. In the hours' silence, Janet slowly fell asleep in Bradly's arms.

_The next morning. _

Allie came up the stairs quietly, expecting everyone else to still be asleep expecting for her and Bradly. She slowly begun to crack the door open to Janet's room to find Janet still wrapped in Bradly's arms, both asleep and peaceful, "Oh, sorry kids." She joked quietly closing the door quietly. Suddenly Amos walked from his room and stood in front of Allie curiously, when Allie turned around to find Amos standing there she jumped and squeaked a small scream before stopping herself, "Amos! Don't do that!" She panted slowly. "Why are you whispering?" He questioned with a smirk. Allie took a minute to readjust herself and get a breath, "Your mom is still sleeping, honey. So you and your sister need to keep quiet until she wakes up. Okay?" She requested. Amos nodded begun to make his way to the restroom, "We'll do out best." He teased before walking into the restroom and closing the door behind him. Allie huffed and crossed her arms, "We'll do our best," She said mockingly making her way down the stairs. "Yeah, you'd better." She continued to herself.

An hour past, Bradly tiredly made his way down the stairs, careful to stay quiet assuming Allie was still asleep, but as soon as he comes around to check on her she was setting up the kitchen for Amos and his sister to eat breakfast. "Well, good morning," Allie greeted without looking up. "Sleep well?" She asked finally looking up at him. Bradly scratched the back of his head like he had no idea that he had fallen asleep, "I uh..I guess so..?" He stretched. "What about you?" He asks. Allie nodded and went to tend to the now warmed up pop-up waffles in the toaster, "I slept alright. How is Janet?" She asked suddenly as Bradly enters the kitchen and leaned up against the counters. "She's fine. Woke up from a bad memory but I got her to fall back to sleep." He yawned. "Good," Allie nodded setting the waffles onto a plate before setting another two to warm up. "Good. So, you hungry?" She asks with some form of a sigh. Bradly shook his hand, "No. I can't stay." He mumbled regrettingly. "You should at least eat before you leave." Allie insisted setting the plate on the table calling Amos and Ammy down to the table. "No, I can't. I need to find John before he does something stupid." Bradly replies with a heavy sigh. "Like attack another person?" Allie suggested.

"Yeah, like that." He says with a light chuckle. Allie sighed and set a hand on Bradly's shoulder reassuringly, "I'll call you if Janey wakes up, or if anything happens. Okay?" Allie says softly with a small smile. Bradly nodded, "Okay." After that, Bradly walked out of the house and made his way into town, somehow knowing that would be the place he would find John if he were hiding. Suddenly, just as soon as he walked into the cities main park things begun to darken around Bradly, tree's begun to die, the fresh spring flowers begun to limp, everything around him was dead. "Like the new trick?" John's voice asks bouncing all around. Bradly turned and searched for him like it was a wild goose chase, and Bradly was the hunter. "It's quiet useful, actually. Getting into someones head, making them see what I want them to. It worked last night with that girl of yours." His voice continued, bouncing off of every building, every solid piece of structure. "That's enough games! Come out here where I can see you!" Bradly demanded, and John did just that. He came from the darkening alley in front of Bradly smirking coldly, "Wow, such a demanding audience." He joked. "Why are you back all of the sudden?" Bradly questioned angrily.

"Keeping my promise," John said tauntingly. "You like the gift I gave you last night?" He smirked and took a dagger from his pocket, "Pain is only beginning." He mumbled taking the dagger and begun digging it into his skin. Bradly only winced and held onto his arm as a knife wound begun to appear. "I learned to deal with pain, channel it out! And you," He says almost disgusted. "You're still weak!" He continued with a laugh before lifting his brothers chin up to look at him, "Let this be your warning brother, I suggest leaving that girl behind before something happens to her." John said tauntingly with a smirk. "You stay away from her!" Bradly snapped tackling John, but instead he went strait through John like he were a mist. John's laughter echoed as things begun to darken even more around Bradly. "Leave the girl and she won't get hurt."

Bradly eyes shot open and he found himself back in Janet's kitchen but on the floor with Allie leaning over him, repeating his name. Amos and Ammy just standing there looking curiously at Bradly as he starts to come to. "Brad, what the hell just happened?" Allie questioned concernfully. "I was hoping you could tell me," He replied jokingly. "What was the last thing you said to me?" Bradly asked rubbing his head lightly. "I told you that I would call you if Janet woke up or if anything happened then you kinda fell to the floor." Allie explains helping him sit up. Bradly checked himself for any other knife wounds but nothing seemed to have happened besides the Chinese death symbol that John carved into his arm last night. "What are you looking for, dude? Are you okay?" Amos questioned with crossed arms. Bradly nodded and sighed heavily before looking to Allie, "I need to talk to you. Alone." He says. Allie stood with a nod and looked to Amos and Ammy, "Take your breakfast to your rooms and stay up there until I call you back down." She says. "But, we're not supposed to eat in our rooms. It's a rule." Says Ammy with a curious frown. "Well, this is the one time you get to break that rule. Now go." Allie said pointing up the stairs. Without hesitation, Amos and Ammy grabbed their plates and headed up the stairs to their rooms.

"Now," Allie said letting out a breathy sigh. "What is it you need to talk to me about?"  
"John's going to come after Janet if I don't leave." He says forcing himself to stand. Allie sat herself down in a chair and rubbed her temples, "Great," She said sarcastically. "Well, you can't just leave her. It would hurt her more than anything else," Allie continued. "I know." He replies. "And you can't take your brother alone. He's to strong for you apparently." Allie added. "I know," Bradly nodded. "But, I'm willing to do anything to make sure she's safe." Bradly continued. "I know but, either way, if she lost you in any way she would - it would kill her!" Allie told Bradly, honestly, she didn't want to loose Bradly all that much either, she and Bradly were slowly becoming friends. "If I die protecting her then that's how it goes, she'll have to understand that I did what I did for a good reason." He said with a frown. "You can't expect her to handle your death - if or when it comes to it - that quickly! Bradly, when was the last time you lost someone close to you?" She asks. "I..I don't know. It's been a long time." He says simply. "And are you over it?"

"No." Bradly muttered shaking his head. "Now apply that to her is she lost you. She's loves you," Allie told him. "Honest to God, she does. She never shuts up about you when you're not around." She laughed. Bradly chuckled looking away from Allie, "What do you suppose we do then?" He asked Allie. "On _normal _cases I would say you and Janey get out of town and spend some time lying low but, this isn't a normal problem. John would only track you down. So, really, there's only one thing you can do." She frowned slightly at the thought of it. "And what's that?" Bradly wondered aloud with a deepening frown. "Kill him." Allie said simply.

One thing Bradly forgot to mention to Allie was his and John's connection, but he wasn't about to bring that up and make things even harder on her. Allie already looked beat down and stressed. And really, if it came down to it, Bradly would have to make the ultimate sacrifice and kill his brother without the second thought of him dying in the process, because as long as Janet and her family is safe, that's all that really mattered. Bradly walked to Allie, "I want you to promise me something, Allie." He said seriously. Allie nodded looking up at him. "You have to promise me, that whatever happens to me, I don't care whatever the situation is, you make sure that Janet and her family are safe before you even think about me. Because, if John does decide to come after Janet, you'll only have a few seconds, I don't want them spent on me. Can you keep that promise..?" He explained. Allie understood that, that last part wasn't a question. It was an order. As much as she hated the thought of John coming back, she nodded and promised that she would make sure Janet and the others were safe before he was. "Good. Now, go relax. You look stressed." Allie stood with a sigh, saying nothing she walked into the living room, plopped herself on the couch and made herself comfortable and eventually fell asleep.

"I'm going to nee a little help." Bradly muttered to himself.

* * *

_**AN: If this doesn't make any sense at all, tell me and I'll try and fix it..? :) **_


	9. Chapter 9: London, England 1934

"Open your eyes," Said Bradly leading Janet up a hill where nothing sits at the bottom but open meadow with nothing but purple flowers that grow knee high. Janet only smiled as she opened her eyes. "Just picture it, in the future, there will be a great big house in this meadow, and it'll be ours." He stated with a smile. Janet only pushed Bradly over playfully which ended up a big tumbling mess, because she and Bradly ended up falling and rolling down the hill, Janet on top of Bradly once at the bottom. "Oops..?" She laughed. Bradly laughed lightly and helped her stand as he did, "So, what do you think?" He asked picking grass and flower pieces from her hair. "It's beautiful. Too beautiful for words." She replied looking over the field, watching as the flowers waved in the spring breeze, listened as the birds sung their peaceful songs.  
"What if I asked you to stay with me? Help me build a perfect house, just for you and I?" He asked. Janet looked back to him and paused, "What are you asking..?" She asks herself, pretty sure she knows where this is going. Bradly chuckled to himself and smiled lightly to her taking out a box from his jacket pocket. When he opened it, the pink and purple diamonds shimmered in the sunlight, "Marry me." He stated. Janet brought her hands over her mouth as Bradly knelt down on one knee and looked up into her sapphire blue eyes, "You're the only thing I want right now, I want you every moment of everyday. So, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asks with a grin. Janet nodded and tried keeping herself from crying, "Yes. A million times, yes." She said. Bradly stood and slid the ring onto her finger, she smiled lightly at it. It was definitely original, she had looked at engagement rings before, just to look at them. She's never seen the one Bradly got for her. It had a light pink diamond in the middle with three smaller light purple colored ones surrounded by tiny clear diamonds. It was beautiful and unique, for sure.

_The current day. _

Janet woke from the memory and sat in her bed for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. She rubbed weakly at her eyes and blinked a few times before she was finally able to focus; then climbed out of the bed and walked to her dresser where she opened a drawer pulling out a small cheery-wood box she had since she could remember and took the lid off. Inside was the same ring she saw in her memory. It was still able to glisten in the sunlight as she she held it in the light. She had it all this time and she couldn't believe she didn't know where it came from before. Honestly, she thought it had come from her mother, but the fact about that matter was she doesn't remember her mother ever giving it to her. Now, she has a real answer. The _right _answer.  
The sounds of a muttering argument down stairs made Janet curious so she quietly walked to the door and set her ear against the door, "Well, they can't just leave, John will just likely track them down." A voice said, Allie's voice. _Okay, Allie's down stairs but who else?_ Janet wondered. "There might be one place we could go..? He's always hated Switzerland," Said Bradly. Janet raised an eyebrow slightly. Who could hate Switzerland? It's perfect there, or at least until winter. "Don't ask me why, he's just always hated it there." He adds suddenly. Janet decided to slowly open the door and walked down the stairs, at the bottom stands Bradly, Liliauna, and Allie all seeming to be trying to figure things out until Liliauna hits Bradly in the chest getting his attention and motioning to Janet. All the talking suddenly stopped, Bradly turned his attention to Janet as she continued down the stairs, "Is there something going on that I should know about?" She asked raising an eyebrow slightly taking a final step down the stairs. "We'll be in the kitchen."Allie says to Bradly motioning for Liliauna to follow her into the kitchen. "What's going on?" Janet asks as the others leave the room. It was strange, really. Everyone stopped talking and walked off expect for Bradly when she walked down the stairs. It was like they were looking at a ghost that was still able to be seen and was able to communicate. "Nothing you need to worry about. How do you feel?" He asked concernfully. "Okay, I guess," she shrugged. Apart from the room slowly spinning around her and practically starving, she was okay. "Hey, does this look familiar to you..?" She asked frowning lightly holding up the ring so Bradly can see. Janet knew the tone in her voice obviously gave it away that she knew that it looked familiar to Bradly, but neither he or Janet did anything about that matter, in fact, Bradly sighed heavily carefully taking the ring from her fingers, "Do you remember who gave you this?" His tone had a hint of hope as he looked to her and asked her this.

"You did," She replies simply. "Tell me something; did we ever build that house that you kept talking about?" She asks with a joking tone.  
The house, oh she could just see it. A big white house with navy blue panels for the window's surrounded by oak trees with flowing green leaves, a balcony hanging over the pained black door which was still wet. And the meadow, the purple flowers glowing off the white paint at sunset. It was perfect. Bradly only chuckled with a nod, "We got about half way done with it until a harsh winter came through and screwed things up," He said. "But we managed to finish it when spring came along. It was beautiful and we were a mess." He continued shaking his head at the memory. Janet could only laugh, she could only imagine Bradly standing in front of the house covered in white and black paint, possibly a light blue color that being one of her many favorite colors and saying, "We're only halfway done," and as much of a mess either of them were it was just the beginning.  
"Did-did we ever get married?" She asks. "Officially, I mean." She adds trying to keep her face from becoming a light pink color, but she knew she was failing at that. It seems the more she tried to keep from blushing, the more of a pink color her face gets. "Um," Bradly hesitated rubbing the back of his neck. "No. We never got the chance. We wanted to though, everything was in a green light except for one thing." Bradly explained. "And that was?"  
"It doesn't matter anymore. It's all in the past." He replies. Janet nods and lets out a half laugh and half light scoff rubbing her forehead, "So, technically, we've been engaged for almost seventy-nine, years, right..?" She questions with the slightest hint of happiness in her voice. Bradly could only chuckle, he couldn't believe that it's almost been eighty years. "Sounds insane, huh?"

"No, not really. It's kinda sweet that you waited and came back for me." She tells him with a smile beginning to form. No matter how much it reminded her of her great grandmother, Amelia Pond, it was romantic and just proved that he was willing to wait for the right time. Even for seventy-nine years. The thought of that just made him seem...perfect. Just absolutely perfect. "Well, you're worth the wait." He said to her softly. Janet sighed lightly, "How come I didn't remember you until now? I had no idea who you were, where you came from. Yet, I trusted you instantly and felt like I've known you all my life. I just couldn't bring myself to remember anything about you." She said, her tone filled with both curiosity and happiness. It was hard to separate the two emotions, because Janet was just happy to remember and see Bradly again after so long and yet, at the same time, she has so many questions to ask. Like, why was he gone for so long? Why didn't he try and tell her who he was? It might have helped her gain her memory back, actually, she already knew the answer to that one. But, there were so many other questions to be asked, she didn't know where to start.  
"Reasons that don't need to be worried about now. Just as long as you're okay-." He finally stared but Janet shook her head and stopped him from speaking, "I'm not okay. I mean, I am, it's just," She started with a heavy sigh. "...I don't understand anything that's been going on. I didn't know you now all of a sudden; I do and I'm getting these memories of you and I together. Dinner together, the engagement, almost everything, I'm sure. What's going on? Why did I not remember you before now, Bradly?" She interrupted questioningly.

"It's hard to just explain. But, I _promise _you don't have to worry because whatever happened before will never happen again." Bradly promised. This was it. Bradly always knew that this subject would eventually come up sooner or later, it's not going to come up just once either. Before anything else was said, Bradly cupped Janet's cheek softly in his hand leaned down slowly and kissed her lips carefully.  
"Aw!" A voice was heard from the kitchen opening after a minute. Bradly pulls away quickly and cleared his throat facing Allie, Janet was a bit surprised but she managed to keep it hidden. Allie laughed, "Sorry guys. Couldn't help it." She says. Bradly nervously cleared his throat and chuckled, "Sorry. That was, uh- Old habits." He says to Janet with a heavy shrug. "No, it's okay. I understand," Janet says somewhat quietly before looking to Allie. "How much did you hear?" She continued questioningly. Allie looked to Janet innocently and tried not to smile, "Everything..?" She says hiding it under a cough. Janet just shook her head in amusement.

"So, what was all the talk about Switzerland?" Janet questioned as Allie and Liliauna made their way back into the conversation. "You heard all that?" Allie asked looking to Bradly before looking back to Janet. "Kinda..?" Janet answered.  
"How about a vacation? Just you and your kids..?" Bradly offered, actually, it wasn't really an offer. He's already decided that either way, Janet and her kids were going to have to stay away from the city in order to be safe from John. "What about you? I mean, technically, we _are _kinda still engaged." She says, and Bradly knew she made a good point. He couldn't just drop them off at the airport and then leave them to fly to Switzerland then drive to the vacation house. "Wait! Engaged? _When_ did that happen?" Allie suddenly asked, her tone thick of surprise. "Uhm, well, seventy nine years ago.." Janet says biting her lip lightly. "...Wow."  
"I'll go but only _if _you want me to." Bradly says to Janet simply. Janet nodded and smiled lightly, "If you don't mind..?" She says.  
On normal circumstances, this would probably be extremely awkward, but since Janet and Bradly are still - in a way - engaged it makes things somewhat simpler and less awkward. "Then it's settled. We'll leave as soon as I get plane tickets." Bradly says letting out a small breathy sigh.


End file.
